Chez Kinky: le meilleur du Crossdressing
by abbelia
Summary: HPDM. Dans la petite vie parfaite de Harry et Ginny Potter, il y a comme un homme dans le placard. Et il a visiblement des gouts qui dépasent la notion de genre sexuel. Mais quand Ginny découvre le pot au rose, le train train quotidien tourne au pugilat.
1. The Perfect Family sauce aigre douce

oyez, oyez!

Contrairement aux apparences, ceci est un HPDM. Il comportera trois petits chapitres.

le vrai couple de cette histoire est donc bien Harry-Draco, même si une grande part se concentre sur l'écroulement du couple Harry-Ginny.

attention: mild Ginny-bashing

* * *

-

-

**Chez Kinky: le meilleur du Cross-Dressing.**

-

-

« Ginny, chérie, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Arrêtes, tu sais que je n'aime pas ce genre de jeu… Ginny ? »

C'est comme ça que tout avais commencé. Comme chaque jeudi, j'avais terminé ma journée de paperasse à 18H… En suivant la shallowing street, je m'étais arrêté à la boulangerie. Luttant avec le pain encore chaud pour attraper mes clés, je m'étais sagement essuyé les pieds sur le paillasson avant d'entrer.

' _Ginny, chérie, je suis rentré !_'

Les pantoufles aux pieds j'avais embrassé sa joue distraitement pendant qu'elle continuait d'éplucher des navets, son cadeau de noël, le tablier « super maman », noué autour de la taille. La machine à laver m'attendait dans le garage pour quelque réparation avant le diner.

Lili, ma petite dernière, la seule à encore attendre son entrer à Hogward, faisait ses devoirs dans sa chambre. J'avais esquissé un sourire, l'imaginant lorgnant une fois de plus avec envie sur les poupées habillés en rose bordées soigneusement dans son lit.

L'odeur de la viande et des pommes de terre faisait gargouiller les ventres dans cette ambiance apaisée, accompagnée par les murmures et fredonnements étouffés de radio wizard.

Au repas, Ginny m'avait rappelé le pique-nique annuel des Scribblers, les journalistes indépendants dont elle faisait parti. Moi, j'avais raconté l'anecdote de la journée, celle des étagères du collège st James d'Oxford projetant leurs livres sur les malheureux étudiants.

'_C'est ce qu'on appelle faire l'épreuve de la connaissance._'

Puis Lili s'était perchée sur mes genoux pour me révéler les grandes mésaventures de l'escalade du pommier après l'école et les égratignures sanglantes qui en avaient résulté. Les terribles preuves qui m'avaient servi à constater bien caché par du mercurochrome et un bon mètre de gaze en bande.

Une fois notre Lili bordée et faussement endormie, je m'étais installé au salon avec le journal du soir en attendant les lettres que James et Albus avaient probablement postées ce matin. Ginny, près du feu, refaisait pour la énième fois les ourlés de l'uniforme d'un James qui poussait plus vite que son ombre. Les frasques et expérimentations de notre ainé ayant tendance à interagir avec les sorts ménagers, elle était obligée de coudre à la main. (La dernière fois qu'elle avait employé la magie, James s'était retrouvé avec l'uniforme cousu aux chevilles.) Ce soir là, avec leur lettre, Albus nous avait envoyé un nouveau croquis mouvant d'un Pr Rogue revêche… le sixième cette année… et pour la centième fois j'avais demandé à Ginny ce que notre doux rêveur pouvait bien trouver d'esthétique à reproduire au fusain chez ce vieil acariâtre. James s'était vanté d'un nouveau record dans la compétition illégale de Broom Racing de pré-au-lard, arrachant un soupir inquiet à sa mère.

Puis j'avais mis mon imperméable, pris la laisse et sorti une gigantesque « Chaussette » pour la balade du soir. C'était Lili qui avait proposé le nom, '_elle a les pattes blanches ! et z'est mignon !_' ; tout de suite appuyer par un James à qui le potentiel comique de « _chaussette, au pied ! _» n'avait pas échappé.

Chaussette et moi avions donc erré dans les rues alentour, inspirant l'air humide de cette soirée d'automne et attendant que les besoins organiques canins veuillent bien s'exprimer. Le retour victorieux de l'homme et de la bête avait trouvé une maison immaculée et silencieuse. Chaussette était allée toute seule s'installer dans son panier de la cuisine pour la nuit… et moi, bien dressé, j'avais fait mes ablutions dans la salle d'eau, revêtu mon pyjama de coton rouge avant de me glisser sans bruit, lumière éteinte, dans la chambre et sous les draps, de mon côté du lit.

…

Un pied touchant mon mollet vint rompre notre routine bien établie.

.

..

...

....

Ce que l'obstétricomage avait pris pour une menace en l'air pendant la naissance de Lili avait trouvé sa confirmation dans les semaines qui avaient suivies. Chacun son côté du lit. Mes droits conjugaux m'étaient accordés une fois par semaine, le samedi soir, après triple contrôle positif d'infertilité.Cette résolution avait été un choc et voir Ginny lancer sur son bas ventre trois fois le sort qui assurerait de son infertilité un véritable tue l'envie.

« _Harry, nous avons presque quarante ans et trois enfant. A notre âge, on n'a plus besoin d'une sexualité aussi débridée. Ce n'est pas ça l'amour, c'est l'affection qu'on se donne. Et puis trois enfants c'est assez… je ne veux pas devenir ma mère !_ »

Elle avait poursuivi en m'expliquant qu'elle avait bien conscience que les hommes devaient malgré tout poursuivre une activité sexuelle régulière pour éviter le cancer de la prostate.

« _Une fois par semaine, c'est les statistiques._ » Les statistiques prouvaient apparemment aussi que les sorts de détection de fécondité n'étaient surs à 100% qu'après deux confirmations.

« _Et puis le samedi, c'est plus pratique parce que je ne travaille pas le lendemain_. »

j'avais protesté au début, mais on ne force pas quelqu'un à avoir envi. Je ne pouvais évidemment pas en parler à Ron, qui même en étant l'heureux tonton de trois chérubins démoniaques préférait penser sa sœur vierge. Et puis j'avais un peu honte quand même : Potter, le Sauveur, le super Auror interdit de turlutte par sa femme ? Mieux valait pas que ça se sache. Tout était donc parfait dans notre monde : une vie de routine pantouflarde et une libido de troisième âge. Alors ce pied… contre mon mollet… un **jeudi **soir ?

...

...

...

« Ginny ? »

Dans le noir j'arrivai à percevoir son mouvement sous les draps. Son flanc touchant le mien un soir de semaine pour la première fois depuis 6 ans.

« Ginny-chérie ? »

Et puis brusquement elle se trouvait sur moi à califourchon. Je commençais à être mal à l'aise… à quoi est-ce qu'elle jouait à la fin !

« Ginny ? Ginny, qu'est-ce que… »

C'est là que je les ai senties, les menottes. Celles de mon uniforme d'auror.

« Ginny, chérie, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Arrêtes, tu sais que je n'aime pas ce genre de jeu… Ginny ? »

…

...

Et la lumière fut. Dans la clarté de notre lampe de chevet, elle irradiait littéralement de fureur. Non, décidemment se n'était pas un soir de galipette. Il y avait plus de chance de rejouer « la vengeance des banshees » que « la nuit des ébats ». En attendant j'étais comme un crétin, attaché aux barreaux de _mon_ lit par _mes_ menottes.

« Tu pensais vraiment que je ne le saurai pas ? »

Les yeux exorbités de rage elle n'avait vraiment plus rien de madame parfaite dans son tablier de super maman.

« Que je ne remarquerais pas son odeur ?»

La c'était la bérézina. Elle ne me laisserait pas en réchapper vivant. Ou entier.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? Je t'ai donné tout mon amour, trois beaux enfants, je t'ai fait à manger, j'ai lavé ton linge… »

Parlons-en de son amour…

« Et tu es près à sacrifier tout ça pour quoi ? Pour une sordide histoire de sexe ? »

° Elle n'est pas sordide. Pas pour moi. °

« Ça te donne le grand frisson de te faire dominer, c'est ça ? D'inverser les rôles pour une fois et de laisser s'exprimer ton côté féminin ? »

« Attends Ginny, il y a erreur là… »

« Erreur de quoi ? J'ai reçu les factures des vêtements. Un travesti voila ce que tu es. Elle porte quoi, elle ? Un costard-cravate ? Un pantalon en cuir et une cravache ? »

« Ginny, écoutes ! »

« Écoutez quoi ? Que tu n'aime pas jouer la jeune fille du siècle dernier dans son corsage et ses guêtres ? J'aurai tellement préférer que ce soit pour elle… mais non, il fallait que ça vienne de chez '**Kinky : le meilleur du Cross-Dressing'** ! »

« Ce n'est pas pour moi… »

« Et c'est pour qui alors ? Un copain de bureau qui n'assume pas, le voisin qui n'ose pas commander directement ? Laisses-moi rire ! »

« Ginny ça suffit maintenant ! Laisses-moi parler ! »

« Je ne crois pas non. Je suis sur que chez _**kinky**_, ils doivent avoir toute sorte de baillons extrêmement érotiques. Combien en as-tu déjà essayés, Harry ? Est-ce que c'est cette folle qui te pousse à faire tous ça ? Tu penses peut-être que ces jeux sadiques peuvent égaler de faire l'amour avec moi … »

Ça elle n'aurait vraiment pas du…

« Arrêtes avec ton baratin Ginny, ça fait six ans qu'on ne le fait plus… »

« Et on voit où ça t'a amené ! »

« Justement ! Si c'était si indispensable pour moi pourquoi tu m'en as privé? Qu'elle preuve _exceptionnelle_ d'amour !»

« Comment oses-tu ! J'ai… »

« Oui, je sais : lavé mes caleçons et mes chaussettes, porter mes trois enfants au péril de ta carrière… et banni ton mari sur le bord du lit. C'est limite si j'avais le droit de t'embrasser sans que tu ais vérifié avant trois fois que tu risquais pas de tomber enceinte. Pas de câlins, _« c'est pas mon truc, harry_. ». Même pas le droit de se branler tranquille dans la salle de bain: "_Harry, c'est pas hygiénique ! Tout le monde se sert des mêmes sanitaires. Ce que tu peux être égoïste parfois!_ ". Tu n'es qu'une emmerdeuse, Ginny ! Une emmerdeuse et un tyran !»

« Comment peux-tu dire des obscénités pareilles : ça fait plus de dix ans que je prends sur moi pour supporter tes besoins sexuels débordants ! »

« Débordants ?! Une fois par semaine de neuf à neuf heure dix top chrono, c'est ça que t'appelle débordant ? Attends que tes frères l'apprennent : avec leur endurance, ils vont bien rigoler ! Et puis alors dans le genre je subis en fermant les yeux et pensant à l'Angleterre… arrêtes de jouer les martyr, Ginny. Parce qu'il faut pas que ça traine, tu prends des airs de victimes mais il faut quand même que j'aille au crachoir une fois part semaine ! Ça te dégoutte mais tu refuse que je laisse passer l'occasion du samedi soir. Tu devrais être contente que je fasse en sorte de ne pas faire durer plus de dix minutes… tu devrais même être contente qu'avec ton enthousiasme j'arrive encore à bander ! Alors oui je vais voire ailleurs, ça m'évite de voir ton air pincé et crispé. »

« Évidemment elle, elle déborde d'enthousiasme pour vos jeux répugnants. Tu as vraiment du cran de te faire passer pour un pauvre étalon privé par sa frigide de femme ! Si tu veux mêler mes frères à cette histoire, on va voir ce qu'ils diront quand ils connaitront ton fétichisme pour les femmes à poigne, quand ils sauront que tu aimes porter des guêtres et un corsage. Est-ce que tu bats des cils quand tu l'appelle maitre ? Ma pauvre petite Ariette ça doit être dur de séduire une lesbienne ! »

« Ce que tu peut être bornée ma pauvre Ginny. Ça ne t'ai jamais venu à l'esprit que c'était peut-être un homme ? »

Draco. Tellement beau dans ces tenues extravagantes.

« Lui, il a pas peur de tomber pas en cloque ! »

j'aurais pas du.

-

"Hell Hath No Fury Like A Woman Scorned"

-

-

merci pour les reviews

à bientôt ;)


	2. au rapport! Oh! rapport

Un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. c'est l'intermédiaire entre la vie de Harry et Ginny et celle de Harry avec Draco.

désolé pour tout les petits tirets, j'ai un problème pour sauter des lignes. pardon aussi pour les fautes, je me suis dépêchée pour pouvoir vous le publier rapidemment.

vous avez de la chance que je l'ais pas fait avant-hier comme prévu... j'ai ouvert le fichier... et j'ai tout repris, j'ai eut plein d'idées que je trouvais lumineuses. ;)

si ce chapitre vous déplait ou qu'il y a trop de fautes, dites le moi que je m'améliore ou cherche une beta.

-

-

-

-

-

**Au Rapport, oh ! Rapport**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Tout est blanc. Les draps, les murs, le sol. La lumière, les uniformes, les patients.

Sainte Mangouste.

Isolé du reste du monde par des brassées de tissu blanc, Harry tend doucement la main.

Draco se tient à côté du lit où il est piteusement affalé. Chemise de popeline et pantalon de jersey ardoise : l'élégance incarnée.

Lui n'est que lèvres gercées par la déshydratation et peau parcheminée, dans sa chemise de nuit d'hôpital ouverte au dos. Il y a un urinoir, dieu merci vide, sur la table de nuit. Glamour : knock Out.

Hmf ! C'est franchement humiliant !

En inspirant à la recherche de l'odeur familière de son amant, il s'intoxique avec la pestilentielle âcreté du désinfectant. Il s'en étouffe à moitié avec sa propre salive, malgré sa rareté. Merlin, ces hopitaux sont des _**purgatoires**_.

Son pieds lui gratte jusqu'aux oreilles et il a envie de Draco.

Même le regard halluciné de Ron quand un « furet » furibard à fait un assaut en règle de sa chambre n'y a rien fait.

Il a envie de Draco.

Jamais il ne les avait vus aussi blancs. Ni Ron, ni Draco. Ils s'en perdaient presque dans le décor.

Le rouquin d'horreur et de stupeur. Draco de colère et de terreur.

Le blond lui avait donné l'ordre de le faire dorénavant prévenir « incessamment » en cas d'accident et l'infirmière qui avait écumé la rage Malfoyenne en était encore livide. Comme les draps.

Hier, Il était à la limite du choc hypovolémique et pourtant sa main se tend.

Elle touche avec hésitation la cuisse ferme, habillée, et remonte doucement vers la hanche.

-

« Tac. »

L'infirmière qui vient d'entrer dans la pièce, les considère avec un froncement de désapprobation pour cette main qui ignore sa place.

Encore une bigote empaillée.

Draco gronde sourdement et montre inutilement les crocs. Et dire que c'est la même personne qui l'étourdi de sensualité débauché en jupon et corset…

La grenouille de bénitier le regarde de travers…

Il s'en fout : ce soir il sort.

-

-

-

* * *

-

-

**Rapport du: Samedi 13/05/2017**

-

**Objet :** incident du 11/05/2017 au domicile Potter

**Intervenant:** Auror Weshley Ronald [matricule-_12_ð_ 5328]_

**Supervision du dossier** : Auror- Magnus Shackelbot Tobias

**Caractérisation **: 12H48. Découverte fortuite de l'Auror Potter Harry [matricule_14_þ_ 7287]_ en situation de séquestration par utilisation de ses menottes professionnelles. Point d'ancrage aux 3° et 7° barreaux du lit conjugal. Position maintenue pendant 37 heures environ, sous silencio, sans sustentation.

**Etat à la découverte** : affaibli et légèrement préoccupant sans risque vital immédiat. Déshydratation marquée. Victime affublé de rouge à lèvre violet et d'un boa en plume.

Par extrapolation, estimation de la '_Limite Temporelle Vitale par Déshydratation' _ à H (découverte) + 12.

**Assaillant confirmé **: Mme Potter-Whesley Ginnevra

**Note comportementale**: suspect muet.

Le témoignage de Melle Potter Lili, pris en présence d'un psychomage, atteste que : Mme Potter lui aurait annoncé au petit déjeuner que « _papa avait encore du travail au ministère_ » et qu'elles allaient donc « _se faire un week-end fille-shopping à Paris_ ».

Le délai d'obtention d'un port-au-loin longue distance étant de 6 semaines on ne peut malheureusement qu'inclure la charge de **préméditation.**

_L'heure de retour prévue dépassait de 12h la limite vitale estimée._

**Note circonstancielle aggravante**: L'auror en charge ne doit la découverte de l'auror Potter qu'à son retard dans ses vollinotes. Notes parmi lesquelles se trouvait un message typographié, le prévenant d'une prétendue absence de son ami ce week-end là. Traçable vers le suspect.

-

-

**Requête du plaignant **: pas de plainte en pénal. Dépôt de dossier en matrimonial pour dissolution d'acte conjugal.

[Doléance en matrimonial: s**équestration domestique avec mise en danger de la vie d'autrui et intension de donner la mort, comportant les circonstances aggravantes de détournement d'assistance à personne en danger et préméditation. **

Le plaignant clément demande la requalification en «**épisode de Démence Paroxystique Unique** » permettant à Mme Potter de conserver la garde conjointe minorée de leurs enfants assorti d'un droit de visite, à raison d'un week-end sur deux].

-

Signature du plaignant : le 13/05/2017

Harry Potter

-

Le lundi 13/05/2017 :

Ronald whesley; Auror- Magnus Shackelbot Tobias

-

* * *

-

-

-

En sortant du bureau des aurors, Harry respira l'odeur musquée de _son_ after-shave. De sa propre volonté, son nez s'enfouît paresseusement dans le col cravaté de cette « foutue » chemise qui lui cachait Draco.

Sa main remonta doucement sur la cuisse revêtue de son coupable collègue.

Tout ce tissu l'agaçait.

Le carillon de l'ascenseur les sépara : rez-de-chaussée.

-

* * *

-

-

-

_Ronald Wesley ne savait décidemment pas après qui il était le plus furieux :_

_Sa salope de sœur aux penchants assassins,_

_Ou son connard de beau-frère, qui se tapait apparemment des furets en jupette entre deux portes._

_Cette histoire ne l'amusait vraiment pas._

_Découvrir, Harry, son pote, son frère, travesti et à moitié mort… alors qu'il venait juste l'inviter à voir le match de quiditch autour d'une bière au beurre._

_..._

_Ça lui avait foutu une de ces putains de trouilles, comme il n'en avait plus connues depuis la guerre._

_Il n'en avait pas dormi, assis à son chevet pour la première nuit en 19 ans._

_..._

_Penser que sa sœur ait volontairement essayé de l'éloigner pour que personne ne retrouve Harry à temps… c'était insoutenable._

_**Putain de bordel de merde**__._

_Devoir arrêter sa propre sœur !_

_Heureusement que Harry n'avait pas porté plainte… _

_Quand même… Il aurait peut être dû._

…

_Et la tête de Lili, la petite Lili, la Lili Jolie : comment avaient-ils pu lui faire ça ?!_

_Rectification, comment Ginny avait-elle pu. Lili, complice involontaire de tentative de meurtre sur son propre père. Il le pardonnerait jamais à Ginny. _

_Un coup de sang à la Wesley, peut-être qu'il aurait pu. Mais ça ? Cette horreur ? Jamais !_

…

_Et puis d'abord, c'était quoi ces conneries de vouloir se taper Malfoy habillé en majorette ?!_

_Hein ?!_

_Y avait pas eu assez d'horreurs pendant la guerre, c'est ça ? ' Fallait qu'il en rajoute ?_

…

Malfoy en_ fille. (frissons)_

…

_Il était pas assez donzelle au naturel ? 'fallait encore qu'il danse le french cancan en robe à froufrou ? Bordel !_

…

_D'accord, c'est vrai, il était beau mec… Mais justement, c'était un mec !_

_Depuis quand Harry aimait aussi les hommes ? Il lui avait jamais rien dit !_

_Pourquoi ?!_

_Et puis quand même :_

_Malfoy, putain ?! Mal-foy ?!_

_..._

_-_

Et Ronald se laissa tomber sur une chaise de la cuisine, vaincu et perdu.

Ginny et Harry avaient eu l'air heureux, il n'avait rien vu venir.

En face de lui Hermione avait les yeux brillants.

....

C'était la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient qu'elle ne lui reprochait pas ses jurons.

-

-

* * *

-

-

-

Draco avait absolument voulu qu'ils mangent dans ce resto branché et bondé.

_ Ils n'avaient aucune raison d'avoir honte ! _

Harry était donc assis à cette table flottante, mal à l'aise sous le regard des autres clients et supportant difficilement cet incessant brouhaha.

Quand un consomateur mal dégrossi recula brusquement sa chaise au point de coincer Harry contre la nappe en crin de licorne, lui coupant le souffle, il en eut assez d'être poli.

Jetant un regard noir au mollusque décérébré, il prit son assiette et ses couverts et alla s'asseoir à côté de Draco, sur la banquette en gazon.

Cet endroit était ridicule.

Il passait décidemment trop de temps avec Draco s'il commençait à devenir difficile.

Oui, mais Draco n'était pas irascible au lit, _presque pas…_

Ses yeux tombèrent sur le blond. Il aurait bien voulu…

Mais ils étaient dans ce foutu restaurant et Draco était _en pantalon._

Il posa malgré tout sa main sur cette cuisse dérobée et Draco eut un frisson.

Ils se regardèrent et…

« Voulez-vous la carte des desserts, Messieurs ? »

Harry grogna « non » comme un ours enragé et Draco s'esclaffa de sa mauvaise humeur. Il riait probablement aussi de la blancheur cadavérique qui orna subitement les joues du serveur.

-

-

-

-

* * *

-

-

-

La Gazette des sorciers ( 5 noises)

-

_**Couple Potter : Le Satyre et la Faucheuse**_

Les années écoulées laissaient à penser qu'Harry Potter, ce héros au lourd passé, avait réussi à échapper au déséquilibre mental auquel sa vie tragique le prédestinait. Il n'en est finalement rien.

Porté par des irrémédiables penchants désordonnés, il se serait en effet adonné à des pratiques sexuelles déviantes avec rien de moins que des centaures, deux géants et une goule. Ecumant les faubourgs les plus glauques de notre monde magique, il aurait noyé ses éprouvants traumatismes dans des fornications aberrantes aux lieux aussi divers que terrifiants. Ce dut être dur pour notre héros de cacher sa démence, mais plus encore pour sa femme éplorée qui en vînt à de funestes extrémités.

Votre dévouée reporter s'attela pour vous à cette quête de vérité, faisant fi des menaces du ministère et du mutisme opaque de Sainte Mangouste.

C'est au soir du jeudi 11 mai qu'intervînt la flamme qui fit bouillonner le chaudron.

De source non-officielle, mais néanmoins proche du drame, Ginny Potter aurait découvert son mari _« affublé de rouge à lèvre violet et d'un boa en plume ». _Il aurait été en galante compagnie avec Draco Malfoy, le dangereux mangemort et bras droit de feu celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

Il est alors compréhensible que craque une femme dévouée à la santé mentale précaire. Rappelons l'épisode tragique où l'ignominieux Draco Malfoy lui avait confié personnellement un journal intime permettant à vous-savez-qui de la posséder. On comprend d'autant mieux l'étendu incommensurable de la blessure psychique que créa la trahison de son mari.

Elle aurait alors attendu, prostrée de douleur, le départ de l'amant éhonté, pour attacher son mari encore travesti aux barreaux du lit avec ses propres menottes.

Cherchant vainement un moyen d'oublier la souffrance terrible qui lui déchirait l'âme, elle se souvînt d'une vieille demande de port-au-loin pour Paris et aurait emmené sa fille avec elle pour l'éloigner de ce nid à mangemort, oubliant dans sa précipitation l'état de son mari.

Harry Potter fut découvert luttant pour sa vie par un de ses amants scabreux qui aurait alors contacté un auror complaisant.

Notre bien-aimé sauveur est encore à l'heure qu'il est entre la vie et la mort dans une chambre isolée de Ste Mangouste. Malgré ses douloureuses errances nous espérons de tout cœur son improbable survie. Mieux, nous lui souhaitons une guérison totale. Car selon Emerius Lockart, éminent psychomage : « Il n'est pas encore trop tard pour aider notre héros à surmonter les horreurs de son tragique passé. La lucierto- ictolo-nérudo-psycho-magie a fait de véritables _miracles_ dans des cas similaires ».

Votre dévouée,

_**Rita Skeeter**_

_**..**_

Plus d'information sur les terribles activités du dangereux Draco Malfoy p. 4

Des précisions sur les tragédies ayant abouti à l'état perturbé de notre héros p. 6

Les éclaircissements de Emerius Lockart sur le lien entre possession par vous-savez-qui et délire meurtrier p.6 bis

-

-

* * *

-

-

Ron recracha son café sur ses dossiers.

« La garce ! Comment elle est rentré ici ?!»

Et Ron balança rageusement le journal dans la _corbeille-gloutone_ sous son bureau.

« Amant scabreux ! N'importe quoi… hmf ! »

-

-

-

* * *

-

-

Harry huma doucement le parfum de muguet imprégnant le décolleté sage de la robe et les cheveux couleur champagne répandus dans son cou.

Matériau fluide, mat, noir. Moelleux et doux. Une coupe simple, légèrement cintrée et près du corps, qui sans être vulgaire ne lui laissait que peu à deviner.

Dessous, il sentit la rigidité rassurante de la gaine lancée.

Sa main se posa sur un genou blanc à demi caché et remonta doucement sous le tissu de la jupe.

**Peau contre peau**.

Draco en robe, ça avait vraiment du bon.

* * *

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

une petite review en espérant que ça vous ait plu.

le prochain chapitre est le dernier. il est exclusivement réservé à Harry et Draco.

See you...


	3. Chez Drusill'ah, chambre 7

et voilà le dernier chapitre mais pour ceux qui voudrait une suite avec des scènes de vrai cross dressing,il y a possibilité de suite.

'

'

'

**Chez Drusill'ah, chambre 7**

Le vent fouette les pavés inégaux du chemin de traverse. La pluie drue assombrit les trottoirs et salit la chaussée. Sur l'asphalte humide, La gomme des talons glisse ou dérape. Ça sent le cuir humecté et le clébard mouillé. Au milieu du déluge, le monde semble accéléré. Les passants trempés et arqués contre le vent courent presque, pour se soustraire à la douche glacée. Les chats noirs filent en crachant sous le crachin. Et les crapauds chantent leur sérénade pluviale, sur un rythme enfiévré par la recherche de leur fertile moitié. Un vrai temps de chien pour un 19 Mai. La foudre frappe la tourelle de chez _Astronomicus Clarinales & Co_.

_Mordicus !_

Un vendredi pourris comme on n'en fait plus.

…

Mais pas pour tout le monde.

C_hez Drusill'ah, chambre 7,_ un corsage abandonné au sol.

Un jupon froissé s'étale au pied du lit.

« Smack !»

Une main burinée s'abat sans complaisance sur un fessier lilial et un grognement guttural répond à un petit couinement haut perché.

« Potter ! Je peux savoir ce que tu… »

« Smack ! », grondement vocal sourd et piaillement de gallinette.

« Harry ! Arrête… »

« Smack ! », hululement appréciateur étouffé.

Une main rugueuse caresse la peau rougie.

« Je savais bien que tu aimais ça. », un brin moqueur.

Et avant qu'un caquètement indigné n'ait le temps de quitter les lèvres du blond :

« Smack ! »

...

Sur les genoux mats, le corps diaphane s'alanguit.

« Harry ? »

« Hum ? »

« Ta _baguette_ appuie contre mon nombril. ». C'est dit dans un geignement capricieux.

« Mais c'est pour mieux vous manger mon enfant… »

« ? »

Deux corps se renversent et roulent sur le lit. Le brun gronde de contentement, tranquillement installé entre les cuisses opalescentes.

« _Har-ry ! », _dans un gémissement de frustration.

« Oui ? »

« Fait _quelque chose_, par Merlin !», suivi d'un petit « huff » d'exaspération

Le brun se penche pour étouffer son sourire contre la peau blanche du cou offert, et murmure à l'oreille, le ton rauque :

« Hum, il n'y a pas que ma _baguette_ dans ce lit… ».

Une main calleuse vient doucement câliner la peau de porcelaine, qui enfle encore doucement.

Puis les doigts glissent tendrement sur une cuisse satinée… et y font claquer l'élastique d'une jarretière de froufrou albin.

« Slack !»

Un « Harry ! » irrité échappe au blond, mortifié des réponses de son corps turgescent.

Mordillement affectueux d'une peau au grain poudré.

« Des fois, je voudrais que tu sois tout entier fait de pain d'épice, pour enfin pouvoir te dévorer… »,

Ça aurait put être niais, mais c'est murmuré d'une voix grondante et rauque, dans un sourire de loup.

« Harry ? »

« ? »

« C'est complètement stupide ! »

« Je sais...»

Bien établi sur l'irascible blond, cette remarque acerbe n'a plus aucune prise.

Des mains de paysan dans les cheveux de soie.

Les jambes blanches se replient sur le bassin étroit, de part et d'autre de l'homme aux cheveux hirsutes, et s'enroulent langoureusement autour de lui.

Une joue hérissée de barbe piquante en profite et frotte la peau si sensible de l'intérieur d'une cuisse.

La main fine partie frapper l'arrière d'un crâne en représailles, se retrouve finalement accrochée dans les cheveux ébouriffés.

'

Avec des gestes lents et calculés leur corps s'apprivoisent sans paroles. Chaque caresse est une question, une confirmation.

Chaque baiser est un mot doux ou une possessivité territoriale.

Chaque frottement entre les draps, une séduction joueuse ou un allumage en règle.

Ils ne font pas l'amour sauvagement, ou fébrilement, ou bien même tendrement…

Ce n'est ni particulièrement doux, ni spécialement bestial…

C'est tout simplement là, maintenant, et _terriblement_ bon.

...

...

Et en ce midi pluvieux, bien au chaud entre les draps élimés:

« Draco ? »

« Hum ? »

« C'est la dernière fois que je t'offre un corset. »

« ? »

« Factures de chez Kinky. »

« ?? »

« Crois moi sur parole : ta fessé, tu l'as sacrément méritée. »

« Hmmmmmm. »

...

Un corps pivote, s'enroule et s'enfouit douillettement dans un autre, à la recherche de la position parfaite.

...

« Je fais une Drag-Queen totalement grotesque. Tu m'imagines avec du rouge à lèvre violet et un boa rose bonbon… attaché avec les menottes… »

Gloussements.

« Ouais, c'est ça… rigole… »

Gloussements redoublés et moqueurs….

Un froncement de sourcil vexé marque le front mat.

Complaisant, le blond étouffe ses ricanements dans l'oreiller au motif fleuri et soupire de contentement.

'

'

La petite chambre miteuse de C_hez Drusill'ah _ronronne de quiétude. Deux corps lovés, peau mate et rugueuse contre fesses rougies, dans une douce satiété. Apaisés.

_Décidemment, 'Draco glousseur' _ou_ 'Ginny, privation et rancœur':_

_Il n'y a vraiment pas photo._

_Ce sera donc le célibat aménagé. _

_Quoique …_

…

… _Draco nu dans un tablier super maman…_

_'_

_'_

Le corset rouge-coquelicot git toujours, abandonné sur la moquette délavée.

_C'est trop tôt. _

_Pourtant..._

Dehors le vent hurle sa rage.

…

…

« Çà te dirait d'emménager ? »

-

-

-

« … »

« Je t'achèterai une guêpière et des bas en soie. »

« … »

« Et une tenue de diablotine avec cornes et queue fourchue… »

« Celle qui donne l'ivresse fiévreuse des enfers ? »

« Celle- là. »

« Vendu ! »

« … et aussi la tenue d'ange avec les plumes de séraphin, l'auréole glacée et l'effet virginal. »

« Harry, j'ai dit oui ! »

« … et aussi la potion nymphette pour faire l'amour sous l'eau… »

« Harry ?! »

« Et aussi … un tablier de cuisine 'super maman' hyper sexy … »

-

-

-

Ainsi va le monde.

Pour Allan Pease : Le sexe est le prix que les femmes paient pour se marier. Le mariage est le prix que les hommes paient pour avoir du sexe.

Harry Potter aurait du comprendre avant cette catastrophe que le monde avait changé.

Pour certaine femme, comme Ginny, le sexe serait toujours le prix à souffrir pour être mariée.

Mais il avait été l'un des derniers hommes pour qui accepter l'abstinence était le prix d'un mariage _presque_ heureux.

Sexe _ou_ unité conjugal...

C'était fini.

Dorénavant, **foi de Potter**, il obtiendrait les deux.

…

…

…

Même s'il devait lutter âprement pour déjouer l'activisme anti-marital de Draco. Après tout, Il existe des motivations surpassant la survie, des nécessités qui transcendent la morale.

…

…

Draco en robe de mariée…

Draco en robe de chambre, parlant mode avec Lili à la table du petit déjeuner.

Draco rentrant du bureau impeccable dans son rôle de d'héritier séculaire, mais qui s'assoie tout simplement sur ses genoux pour décompresser.

Draco en nuisette de popeline, se brossant les dents trois minutes strictement; son application religieuse entachée par le dentifrice à la blancheur mentholée qui mousse et lui coule sur le menton.

Draco dans le tablier super-maman, les pommettes rougies par la vapeur ambiante et le vin qu'il sirote en regardant Harry cuisiner.

Draco chez les Weshley, anachroniquement irascible, abusant des vêtements masculins et des attitudes mâles pour rassurer son temporaire orgueil viril.

Draco en soubrette, attaché à _**leur **_lit.

'

'Soupire'

Oui…Décidemment, il y avait des routines pour lesquelles il était prêt à prier et supplier.

...

** F****oi de Potter**, il obtiendrait les deux.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**normalement je ne devais même pas écrire ce chapitre. l'histoire s'arrêtait après le rapport de ron. et puis j'ai eu envie de dire un mot sur le couple Harry-Draco. ça faisait dix lignes mais j'ai rallongé et rallongé... et rallongé. en fait je n'ai pas vraiment envie de les lâcher ces deux là; finalement je les aime bien. alors je conclu, mais si vous voulez une suite qui raconte les ruses de Harry pour passer la bague au doigt de son blond et surtout si vous voulez du cross-dressing en direct et non en différé comme dans ce chapitre... just give a call...je n'attend que ça...**


End file.
